Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been widely used in flat surface illumination applications such as certain design lamps and warning lights. The lighting films of flat surface illumination applications often have squared shapes, rectangular shapes, or circular shapes. Currently, to improve the yield of lighting surface used in such illumination applications, the illuminating region of a lighting surface is often divided into a plurality of small sub-regions. The dividing process is referred as a pixelating process. A pixelated lighting surface is less susceptible to short circuit issues and failure of the entire illuminating region caused by a single impurity.
After the lighting surface of the flat surface illumination applications is pixelated, dynamic voltage drop or voltage drop often occurs on the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The lighting of the lighting surface can be less uniformed. To improve the uniformity of the lighting, positive electrodes and negative electrodes are often alternatingly arranged in a circuit. For example, positive electrodes and negative electrodes may be arranged at the four corners of a lighting surface to reduce the impact of voltage drops. However, in such an arrangement, it may be more difficult to connect the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes to power supply.